


to the moon and back

by juhwalls



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Social Media AU, Twitter AU, fast paced, lapslock, mostly fluff but a little of angst is there, side jujaehwall sangcob bbangkyu, the title suck and i might change it later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juhwalls/pseuds/juhwalls
Summary: in which chanhee has to go to countless dates arranged by his parents and one day, instead of a pretty and classy girl, a cute guy is waiting for himalternatively, chanhee and kevin are just so whipped for each other





	1. saturday, october 13.

**Author's Note:**

> this is originally posted by my friend on twitter, however she starts to be busy and i kinda adopted this story?

**saturday, october 13.**

**chanhee** 　 _@choinew_  
so did my mom know i swing that way because the ones waiting for me is definitely not a girl  
　7:43 pm 　13 oct 18

 

 

*

 

 

 **kevin** 　 _@kevintomoon_  
do you ever get this feeling when you see someone for the first time and you just know he’s the one?  
　9:50 pm 　13 oct 18

*

_friends on benefits_

**changmin –** _[10:26 p.m.]_  
screenshot.jpg  
dEETS

 

 

 **chanhee –** _[10:27 p.m.]_  
my mom unfortunately does not know i swing that way  
but yes my arranged date is a he

 

 

 **juyeon –** _[10:27 p.m.]  
_how is that even possible

 

 

 **chanhee –** _[10:27 p.m.]_  
apparently his cousin blackmailed him so he had to come  
instead of her  
i really thought i was mistaken at first or my mom actually  
knows im gay bc you know she’s capable of everything

 

 

 **younghoon –** _[10:28 p.m.]  
_so what happened

 

 

 **chanhee –** _[10:28 p.m.]_  
nothing happened  
we had a normal conversation but he’s pretty cool  
so we agree to meet again

 

 

 **changmin –** _[10:28 p.m.]_  
hE's pReTty cOoL  
just say you like him already

 

 

 **juyeon –** _[10:28 p.m.]  
_he actually agreed to meet you again??

 

 

 **younghoon –** _[10:28 p.m.]  
_probably his cousin blackmailed him into agreeing it

 

 

 **chanhee –** _[10:28 p.m.]_  
what’s wrong with me  
im cool and good looking too

 

 

 **changmin –** _[10:29 p.m.]  
_omg im throwing up

 

 

 **younghoon –** _[10:29 p.m.]_  
changmin said aside from being genius in math  
there’s nothing else cool abt you

 

 

 **chanhee –** _[10:29 p.m.]_  
are you his spokeperson now hyung?  
he can’t speak now?

 

 

 **younghoon –** _[10:29 p.m.]  
_he’s in the kitchen

 

 

 **juyeon –** _[10:30 p.m.]_  
i came home to them making out in the freaking living room  
GROSS

 

 

 **chanhee –** _[10:30 p.m.]_  
not the first time juyeon  
which is why i never want to sit on the couch  
who knows what else they did in the living room

 

 

 **younghoon –** _[10:31 p.m.]_  
we didn’t do anything  
it was a kiss

 

 

 **changmin –** _[10:31 p.m.]_  
aN INNOCENT KISS AT THAT  
single people wont understand this so /facepalm/

 

 

 **chanhee –** _[10:31 p.m.]  
_should get juyeon a boyfriend soon

 

 

 **juyeon –** _[10:31 p.m.]  
_look who’s talking

 

 

 **chanhee –** _[10:32 p.m.]_  
kevin’s gonna be my boyfriend soon  
so your argument is invalid  
thank you

 

 

 **younghoon –** _[10:32 p.m.]  
_juyeon has a crush on a kid lmao

 

 

 **changmin –** _[10:32 p.m.]  
_kevin who?

 

 

 **chanhee –** _[10:32 p.m.]_  
my arranged date  
and what about juyeon?

 

 

 **juyeon –** _[10:32 p.m.]  
_i DO NOT have a crush on him

 

 

 **changmin –** _[10:33 p.m.]  
_whomst

 

 

 **chanhee –** _[10:33 p.m.]_  
how come younghoon knows about this  
but not changmin

 

 

 **juyeon –** _[10:33 p.m.]  
_they’re falling apart now

 

 

 **changmin –** _[10:34 p.m.]_  
whomst  
answer me  
yOUNGHOON HYUNGGGGGG

 

 

 

 **chanhee –** _[10:34 p.m.]_  
why are you screaming  
aren’t you guys literally sitting together

 

 

 **juyeon –** _[10:34 p.m.]  
_they’re giggling in the living room

 

 

 **younghoon –** _[10:35 p.m.]_  
what happens in group chat stays in  the group chat  
but you know that emo kid

 

 

 **juyeon –** _[10:35 p.m.]  
_idk any emo kid

 

 

 **changmin–** _[10:35 p.m.]  
_hwall??

 

 

 **younghoon –** _[10:35 p.m.]_  
that probably it  
idk what his name is

 

 

 **chanhee –** _[10:36 p.m.]_  
whomst  
idk a hwall

 

 

 **changmin –** _[10:38 p.m.]_  


 

 

 **chanhee –** _[10:38 p.m.]_  
i can’t even see his face  
but i think i know which one  
emo indeed

 

 

 **juyeon –** _[10:38 p.m.]  
_why did you have his pic?

 

 

 **changmin –** _[10:38 p.m.]  
_because i took it

 

 

 **juyeon –** _[10:38 p.m.]  
_no shit sherlock

 

 

 **changmin –** _[10:38 p.m.]_  
yes shit sherlock  
oh now we’re talking  
do you have your kevin pic?

 

 

 **chanhee –** _[10:39 p.m.]  
_i have his cousin pic

 

 

 **changmin –** _[10:40 p.m.]  
_no thank you

 

 

 **juyeon –** _[10:40 p.m.]  
_no thank you

 

 

 **younghoon –** _[10:40 p.m.]  
_no thank you

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

_cerealsly donut worry_

 

 

 **kevin –** _[11:01 p.m.]_  
i might or might not fall in love with my cousin’s arranged  
date

 

 

 **hyunjae –** _[11:05 p.m.]  
_HOW

 

 

 **kevin –** _[11:05 p.m.]_  
so remember my cousin asked me to go to her arranged  
date in her stead?  
i did  
and man he’s a beauty

 

 

 **hyunjae –** _[11:05 p.m.]_  
pic or it didn’t happy  
no  
pic or he’s ugly

 

 

 **kevin –** _[11:05 p.m.]_  
i..  
don’t have his pic??

 

 

 **sangyeon –** _[11:05 p.m.]  
_not everyone is creep like you hyunjae

 

 

 **jacob –** _[11:06 p.m.]  
_tell me about what happened

 

 

 **kevin –** _[11:06 p.m.]  
_everything?

 

 

 **hyunjae –** _[11:06 p.m.]_  
yes  
from a to z

 

 

 **jacob –** _[11:06 p.m.]_  
you know  
just what you’re comfortable telling us

 

 

 **hyunjae –** _[11:06 p.m.]  
_e.v.e.r.y.t.h.i.n.g.

 

 

 **sangyeon –** _[11:06 p.m.]  
_calm your bussy

 

 

 **jacob –** _[11:06 p.m.]  
_language hyung

 

 

 **hyunjae –** _[11:07 p.m.]_  
that’s not even swear word  
but ok

 

 

 **kevin –** _[11:07 p.m.]  
_are you guys gonna fight or listen to me

 

 

 **hyunjae –** _[11:07 p.m.]  
_ok spill now

 

 

 **kevin –** _[11:07 p.m.]_  
so he was like for like 15 minutes and i was ready to leave  
when he arrived  
he looked shocked tho

 

 

 **sangyeon –** _[11:08 p.m.]_  
who wouldn’t  
his mom set him up with a girl but a guy showed up instead

 

 

 **kevin –** _[11:08 p.m.]_  
yeah i figured  
but oh god he was so different from the pic  
which also means i actually have his pic

 

 

 **hyunjae –** _[11:08 p.m.]  
_KEVIN MOON

 

 

 **kevin –** _[11:10 p.m.]_  


 

 

 **hyunjae –** _[11:10 p.m.]  
_cute

 

 

 **sangyeon –** _[11:10 p.m.]  
_continue your story

 

 

 **kevin –** _[11:10 p.m.]_  
it was awkward for like a few secs but then he asked me if i  
was hyunae so i told him that im actually her cousin  
she blackmailed me so there i was

 

 

 **jacob –** _[11:11 p.m.]  
_you said it was a favour?

 

 

 **hyunjae –** _[11:11 p.m.]  
_it’s not important jacob

 

 

 **sangyeon –** _[11:11 p.m.]  
_the important thing is how did she manage to blackmail you

 

 

 **kevin –** _[11:11 p.m.]_  
well she wanted to post video of me fanboying over beyonce  
on sns and that’s not the only video she has with her

 

 

 **sangyeon –** _[11:12 p.m.]_  
i don’t wanna guess what kind of videos she has with her  
because you’re not exactly normal

 

 

 **kevin –** _[11:12 p.m.]  
_hyung are you on my side or her side?

 

 

 **hyunjae –** _[11:12 p.m.]  
_on her side obviously

 

 

 **kevin –** _[11:12 p.m.]_  
whatever  
so we had a pretty pleasant convo and he told me this is his  
freaking tenth arranged dates  
but his first time having a guy as the date  
which also leads to him admitting that he’s gay but that’s  
unknown to his parents

 

 

 **jacob –** _[11:13 p.m.]  
_he’s probably interested in you

 

 

 **kevin –** _[11:13 p.m.]  
_nO??

 

 

 **jacob –** _[11:13 p.m.]  
_that’s why he told you he’s gay

 

 

 **kevin –** _[11:13 p.m.]_  
he didn’t actually tell me he’s gay  
he thought his parents know he’s gay so they arranged a  
date with me

 

 

 **hyunjae –** _[11:13 p.m.]  
_same difference

 

 

 **kevin –** _[11:14 p.m.]  
_different difference

 

 

 **hyunjae –** _[11:14 p.m.]  
_whatever helps you sleep at night

 

 

 **sangyeon –** _[11:14 p.m.]_  
but did you exchange contact or something?  
since you llike him and all

 

 

 

 **kevin –** _[11:15 p.m.]  
_actually

 

 

 **hyunjae –** _[11:15 p.m.]  
_aCkTuAlLy

 

 

 **sangyeon –** _[11:15 p.m.]  
_shut up hyunjae

 

 

 **kevin –** _[11:16 p.m.]  
_we agreed to meet again

 

 

 **hyunjae –** _[11:16 p.m.]  
_has kevin finally gotten over his crush on jacob?

 

 

 **kevin –** _[11:16 p.m.]_  
that was five years ago  
can we stop talking about it

 

 

 **hyunjae –** _[11:16 p.m.]_  
idk  
can we hyung?

 

 

 **sangyeon –** _[11:17 p.m.]_  
everyone is already moved on  
it’s only you who still stuck in 2014

 

 

 **jacob –** _[11:17 p.m.]  
_stop embarrassing kevin

 

 

 

 **kevin –** _[11:17 p.m.]_  
anyway that’s it  
i’m not going out with you boyz on saturday

 

 

 **hyunjae –** _[11:18 p.m.]  
_we’re getting replace fast


	2. friday, october 19.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> **sangyeon** – _[8:10 p.m.]_  
>  are you guys really dating now?  
> jacob and i still think this is too fast  
> you just met him five days ago and that was only once  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is super late but i was quite busy for the past weeks so here it is.

**friday, october 19**

 

 

**chanhee** – _[7:40 p.m.]  
_kevin??? 

 

**kevin** – _[7:42 p.m.]  
_hi

 

 

**chanhee** – _[7:42 p.m.]  
_i thought you might be giving me a wrong number 

 

**kevin** – _[7:42 p.m.]  
_lol why would i?

 

**chanhee** – _[7:42 p.m.]_  
you’re blackmailed into meeting me  
that’s enough reason  
i guess???

 

**kevin** – _[7:42 p.m.]  
_i wouldn’t even give my number if i’m not interested

 

**chanhee** – _[7:43 p.m.]_  
so you’re interested in me  
:)

 

**kevin** – _[7:43 p.m.]  
_i mean you could take it that way

 

 

 

 

**changmin** 　 _@kyukyu_  
chanhee is smiling and screaming because his date just admitted he’s interested in him and he has the audacity to say im loud  
　7:43 pm 　19 oct 18

> **chanhee** 　 _@choinew_ 　　2m  
>  _@kyukyu_ shut up
> 
> **younghoon** 　 _@bbanghoon_ 　　1m  
>  _@kyukyu_ you’re really loud tho
> 
> **changmin** 　 _@kyukyu_ 1m  
>  _@bbanghoon_ hyung ;(
> 
> **juyeon** _@ljy__ 　　2m  
>  _@kyukyu @choinew_ and i have to deal with both of you

 

 

 

 

**chanhee** – _[7:45 p.m.]_  
glad to know this isn’t one sided  
but anyway i wanna tell you that i told my mom i’d continue meeting your cousin 

 

**kevin** – _[7:47 p.m.]  
_yeah she told me so

 

**chanhee** – _[7:47 p.m.]_  
so she’s already told you  
you don’t get any wrong idea right?

 

**kevin** – _[7:47 p.m.]_  
oh god no  
i’m the one going in her stead anyway

 

**chanhee** – _[7:47 p.m.]_  
this might sound selfish but it’s easier for me to just tell my parents so  
so they’ll stop arranging blind date for me 

 

**kevin** – _[7:48 p.m.]_  
chanhee i understand  
you really don’t have to explain to me

 

**chanhee** – _[7:48 p.m.]_  
i know  
it just i feel better if i explain everything to you

 

**kevin** – _[7:48 p.m.]  
_you don’t have to worry about this

 

**chanhee** – _[7:49 p.m.]  
_so i’ll be seeing you tomorrow?

 

**kevin** – _[7:49 p.m.]_  
sure  
unless you want to cancel the date

 

**chanhee** – _[7:49 p.m.]  
_date 

 

**kevin** – _[7:49 p.m.]  
_if you don’t want it to be a date, then i’ll take it back

 

**chanhee** – _[7:49 p.m.]  
_i didn’t say anything about that 

 

**kevin** – _[7:49 p.m.]  
_it’s a date then

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

**kevin** 　 _@moontokevin_  
asdfgjkgjkll tHE?? FEELINGS??? ARE??? MUTUAL??  
　8:01 pm 　19 oct 18

> **sangyeon** 　 _@sangsangyeon_ 　　6m  
>  you guys are moving so fast
> 
> **hyunjae** 　 _@mwohaseyo_ 　　5m  
>  _@sangsangyeon_ i blink and they are already dating each other
> 
> **kevin** 　 _@moontokevin_ 　3m  
>  _@sangsangyeon_ _@mwohaseyo_ we’re not???
> 
> **jacob** 　 _@baecob_ 1m  
>  congrats I guess

 

 

 

 

_cerealsly donut worry_

 

 

 

**sangyeon** – _[8:10 p.m.]_  
are you guys really dating now?  
jacob and i still think this is too fast  
you just met him five days ago and that was only once

 

**jacob** – _[8:10 p.m.]_  
we don’t think he’s bad tho  
it’s just weird  
i get that you two like each other 

 

**kevin** – _[8:10 p.m.]_  
no  
we are not  
i really don’t wanna share our convo with you guys but  
screenshot1.jpg  
that’s all

 

**hyunjae** – _[8:12 p.m.]  
_but he’d continue meeting your cousin?

 

**kevin** – _[8:12 p.m.]  
_that’s what he told his parents

 

**hyunjae** – _[8:12 p.m.]  
_when he’s actually meeting you?

 

**kevin** – _[8:12p.m.]  
_yes

 

**hyunjae** – _[8:12 p.m.]  
_this sounds like trouble are waiting for you guys

 

**kevin** – _[8:13 p.m.]  
_well jesus takes the wheel

 

**sangyeon** – _[8:13 p.m.]_  
just do whatever you want  
but if anything happens I hope everything will turn out fine

 

**jacob** – _[8:13 p.m.]_  
yes  
and you know we’re always here for you

 

**hyunjae** – _[8:14 p.m.]  
_SOFT HOURS: OPEN

 

**kevin** – _[8:14 p.m.]  
_uwu thank you uwu

 

**hyunjae** – _[8:14 p.m.]  
_uwu you’re welcome uwu

 

**sangyeon** – _[8:15 p.m.]  
_you’re so annoying uwu

 

 

*

 

 

_friends on benefits_

 

 

 

**chanhee** – _[8:05 p.m.]_  
IM SO WHIPPED FOR KEVIN MOON  
HE’S SO <3333333333333333333333333333333333333

 

**juyeon** – _[8:09 p.m.]_  
stop smiling and just start eating  
i could see your stupid smile from the living room  
your pizza is getting cold istg

 

**changmin** – _[8:10 p.m.]_  
bet all he’s gonna talk about is kevin moon  
rip group chat  
time to mute 

 

**chanhee** – _[8:10 p.m.]  
_remember when you were not together with younghoon hyung yet?

 

 

**changmin** – _[8:10 p.m.]  
_NO 

 

**chanhee** – _[8:11 p.m.]  
_all you talked about was younghoon hyung so you literally have no say in this

 

**juyeon** – _[8:11 p.m.]  
_and he was screaming so loud everytime hyung replied him

 

**younghoon** – _[8:12 p.m.]  
_i didn’t know that

 

**juyeon** – _[8:12 p.m.]  
_it’s nothing to brag about 

 

**changmin** – _[8:12 p.m.]  
_hyung when are you coming anyway

 

**younghoon** – _[8:12 p.m.]  
_i’m omw 

 

**chanhee** – _[8:13 p.m.]_  
anyway  
I’M GOING ON DATE WITH HIM TOMORROW

 

**chanhee** – _[8:33 p.m.]  
_YOU SNAKES REALLY LEFT ME ON READ????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bad news: i lost table tennis tournament lmao  
> good news: there's no more training until midnight and on weekend which means i can actually focus on this fic, also i have two newmoon one-shots in draft, one has 1.5k words written while the other one is like 3 paragraphs. and there are kevhwall and juhwall too tbh?? but idk when will i finish those lmao


End file.
